Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. The Dogs are back in this season, which they first appear in Pet Patrol. Episodes #So Much More To Me - Jade learns an important lesson that there is more that meets the eye than just napping and staying at home all day. #Edie’s Opera - Edie is cast to voice the main character in an animated opera musical directed by Rusty Shepbourne, but one of the cast members who plays the villain actually hates her for real. #Despicable Jade - Jade touches the powerful diamond once again, but this time, She has gone evil and a jerk to everyone even Petula’s Posse. #Pet Patrol- Bev hurls into a stone bridge. The new group called the Pet Patrol must go and save her. #Runaway Bev - When Jade accidentally insults Bev, she ends up running away. Jade really feels bad. It's up to her and her friends to get Bev back. #Sick As A Cat - Brooklyn Labbydoo tells Roxie that Jade has a fever, so She and her friends find different ways to cure her. #Savannah Sings The Blues - Dottie takes over Savannah’s Apartment and gives her a scar, which causes her to sing the blues in front of everyone. #Game Pet Advance - Trip gets a cool new video game called Game Pet Advance, but Jade doesn’t understand why that game is popular. #The Babysitting Club - Roxie, Jade, and Quincy decide to start a Babysitting Club, but when Quincy Faints when the kids are being too playful when Roxie plays fetch with them, Jade must find a distraction for The Kids. #Crashed It - Bev tries to drive a car to try more human stuff, but she keeps on crashing every time She tried to drive. #Roxie Gets Lost - While trying to find her way to Pawberry Farms, Roxie stumbles upon a graveyard of Pawzombies. #Continental Drift - The Pet 6 get devided during a earthquake, Roxie, Jade, and Bev ended up visiting the island of misfit Pets once again, while Trip, Quincy, and Edie ended up in A City called Golden City, get captured by Petula Woolwright, Sweetie Pom Pom, And Gavin Chamelle, and it’s up to Jade, Roxie, and Bev to save before its too late to find their way home. #Friday The 13th - Roxie runs off during a Lockdown to stay safe from a storm at The LPS on Friday the 13th, So Mister Yut sends Bev to look for her, but in order to find Roxie, she must get Mabel unstuck from sap that Petula’s Posse trapped her in. #DJ Bev - Trip’s DJ for his New Years Jamming Eve party takes a sick day, so Bev takes his place, but Bev only knows The Wicky Wicky. #The Big Chill - The Pet Six go to The Chill Out Inn Together, but when snow falls hard, Bev falls into hibernation, and Phoebe Bunnyton loses her phone while skiing, the rest of the team go on a mission to get the phone. #Savannah’s Latin Jazz Concert - Some Latin Pets ask Savannah to Do a Latin Jazz Concert, but Savannah doesn’t know how to speak Latin. #Posse: Impossible - Petula’s Posse is extremely mad that they keep on failing every time they try to come up with evil plans, like their most recent one, cancelling a roller derby match, so they go on strike. #Beau To The Rescue - Dottie breaks into Wisteria’s Studio and traps her team, but Edie survives and tells Beau to help her rescue Wisteria, Danielle, and Reba. #Green Means Go - Roget challenges Bev to a cook off. #Most Shocking Paw-Zombies- Jade runs away and gets chased by an angry mob of zombies. #Jade Gets Flushed - Jade gets flushed down the toilet by The Male Members of Petula’s Posse, and now is stuck in a sewer and needs to get out. #Home Invasion - Petula and Her Snobby Friends invade Roxie and Jade’s Apartment, So they must let their differences aside and try to kick them out. #Naughty Sweetie - Sweetie sneaks into The Pet Patrol Headquarters at night and starts a Fake Emergency That leaves The Whole Town Panicking, now The Pet Patrol must tell everyone that Sweetie caused the Panic. #Ultra...Here - Ultra loses his memory and can’t remember who is who. #Ice Crystal Fever - Jade finds an Ice Crystal while She and her friends are at The Arctic, But Petula Wants it. #Stir It Up - Bev and Trip make a cake for Savannah’s Moon Howling Party, But it gets messy when Trip gets a stomachache. #Frolicking In Paw-Tucket- Bev accidentally invites all the pets to a party and it is up to her to erase the message before it reaches Petula. #Mayor Down- Mayor Perrito starts scratching and itching, due to a flea attack, so Petula Woolwright takes over as the substitute mayor. But the others pets must keep Ultra from breaking into Petula's office and tearing her to pieces. #Giant Bev - Bev finds a strange gem that turns her into a massive turtle. She and her friends must find a way to get her back to regular size before she destroys everything. #Rooming Requests - After Jade kicks Roxie out of her apartment, Scoot Racoonerson decides to move in with Jade, while Roxie decides to move in with Amelia Catrick. Both are happy at first, but Can they handle staying forever. #Have Fun Exploding - Petula’s Posse start a Commotion, which causes an astroid to destroy Tne Chill Out Inn. #Double Daring - Austin and Roxie have a staring contest without blinking an eye, but after the contest, they both become blind. #Long Walk Home - When Roxie gets lost, she has to find her way back to her apartment. However, it's a long walk back. Will Roxie get back home in time before the sun sets? #Stranger Danger- When Roxie McTerrier steals some dinosaur eggs, she gets into trouble with Mr. Yut. #Edie Potter- Edie Von Keet finds an old school for wizards, but can she handle riding a broomstick? #Family Traditions- Trip & Quincy invite their families to a Thanksgiving feast on the LPS cruise ship. #Back & Bigger Than Ever - The time machine sends Bev Gilturtle into the nothingness. #No Pressure - Gavin Chamelle decides to steal Christmas from coming to Pawtucket. #Military Pets - Bev Gilturtle and her friends go to war against Petula Woolwright and her posse. #Long Lost Friend- Gavin finds out that Edie has gone missing for days and has not returned to Pawtucket, so it’s up to the Pet Patrol to help Gavin find her. #Bev’s Movie Nightmare - Bev has a nightmare about the end of the world from 2012 by thinking that it is really going to happen in Pawtucket. #Sinister Revenge- Bev seeks revenge on Paw-Tucket when her late night show gets canceled. #Evil Brat- Mitchell Snailford challenges Bev Gilturtle to a dance fight. #Bev Takes A Shortcut- Bev Gilturtle takes a bumpy shortcut that could spill into disaster. #X’s & Y’s- Rusty Shepbourne is concerned about why he has two different color eyes. #Science Time- A portal experiment goes wrong and accidentally shatters Bev’s shell during her late night show. #Rumor Issues- Bev Gilturtle gets made fun of her raspy singing voice by Petula's Posse. #Bev-Tastrophe- The Pet Patrol find Bev Gilturtle stuck in a sinkhole at the Chill Out Inn. #Times The Charm- Bev races against Roget, but ends up in a tragic rollover crash that knocks her unconscious with a cracked shell while racing with the Thunderclouds. It’s up to her uncle to get her back on the right track. #Split In Half- Roxie and Jade decide split their apartment in half to have their own side of the apartment. #Area Something- Bev gets hit on the head with an acorn and believes that the sky is falling. #Surprise Departure- Mister Yut is surprised that Bev is hosting her final late night show with the same intro as Late Night with David Letterman , which includes a special performance of “Let’s Get Loud” By Savannah Cheetaby. #Sweetie’s Dream - Sweetie falls asleep after eating a lot of bones at the LPS and has a dream about her being sent to jail. #Big Pet 6- Roxie and her friends must stop Petula from stealing a collection of Mayor’s secret project. #Pokemon Dilemma - Ultra is going on a short, three-day vacation and he needs Roxie and Jade to watch his Pokemon for him while he is gone. However, these Pokemon can and will only take orders from Ultra. Can Roxie and Jade stop them before the whole apartment comes crashing down? #Fight with The Hybrid - When Jade and Quincy try to take on Ninja Dragonet, they soon learn that the hybrid is stronger than she really looks. Now their friends must save them and stop Ninja Dragonet from attacking them. If they don't, it could be the last they hear of them. # On a Roll - The Pet Patrol receive many calls for help in One Day, which causes Ben to pant so much that his panting sound annoys everyone, and Nina can’t fly anymore. # Love is a Yummy S’more - Edie bumps into a Male Bird Named Eddie who She is addicted with, which makes Quincy think she doesn’t want to hang out with him anymore. # Quiet Quincy - After Petula And Her Friends Bully Quincy Ultra Hard, he stays silent for a whole day. # End of The Line - The Pet Six reach the end of The Line when they go walking in the forest, which makes Roxie curious on where the end of the line leads to. # Girls in Peril - When Jade, Roxie, Edie, Bev, Savannah, and Ninja Dragonet go on a girls' only journey to a place, Trip, Ultra, and Quincy have a guys only party with each other. However, when the girls get into danger, Ninja Dragonet manages to get out of harm's way and get to the guys. Now the guys and Ninja Dragonet must save the other girls. #Pet 6 Favorite Music Genre Dreams- The Pet 6 take turns having dreams about which genre of music they like. #Land Bridge Trap- When Roxie & Mabel get captured by Petula's Posse, Bev, Jade, & Quincy must fight back in order to help save them. #Wisteria’s Winter Coat- Wisteria gets a puffer jacket for her birthday. #Ultra's Torture Chamber- When Edie, Jade, and the members of Petula's Posse are captured by Ultra, they have to escape his torture chamber in one piece. #Bev Plays Ice Age GPA- Clicks records Bev commenting on a game, but Bev realizes that playing as a mammoth is easy and playing as a sloth is hard. Crossover *Alien Invasion - Crossover with Alien: Isolation. When the Xenomorph from Sevastopol make its way into Paw-Tucket, it starts kidnapping anyone it finds. No one seems to stand a chance, it's at least 10 feet tall, has a long spiked tail, and a miniature mouth inside of its regular mouth powerful enough to bite right through skulls. And eventually more show up. Can the main pets stop the Xenomorph before everyone in Paw-Tucket falls victim? *Cartoon Studio Turned Horror - Crossover with Bendy and the Ink Machine. When Roxie and Bev become trapped in a cartoon studio, they have to escape with their lives still in tact. However, Ink-Bendy haunts the place and tries to catch them. However, Ultra's Pokemon and Jade are turned into ink demons and also hunt them down. Can they escape? *Twilight Sparkle's Pet Adventure - Crossover with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (it had to happen). When Twilight Sparkle and her friends find themselves in Paw-Tucket, they meet all of the pets. However, when Discord shows up, they all have to work together to stop him. *A Treasure Island of Our Own - Crossover with Treasure Island by Radiance Games. Trip becomes a member of the SSA when they come to Paw-Tucket. He is given a rather strange assignment, look over the notorious abandoned Disney resort "Treasure Island" to collect data. But little does he know about the living Toons that are on the Island. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Ultra's Pokemon also wander the island. But when his friends are turned evil by Petula's Posse, he has to survive and get off the island with his life still intact. Trivia *This is the longest season so far, with a total of 65 episodes. *In Season 4, There will be a New Pet 6 Member Named Kira Lopbun. Category:Seasons